Rendezvous
by Turnadette
Summary: Slight AU set during THE scene in s2 ep5 at the Fate. Turnadette. Possibly a one-shot, but not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again everyone! This is just some ramblings that came into my head last night, though at the moment, I'm not sure if I will keep it as a one-shot or not. Basically, it's set during the hand-kissing scene in series 2 episode 5 at the fate. It's a little AU that came into my head as I always wondered what could have happened if Sister Bernadette hadn't turned away.** **Oh, and for anyone who's been reading _Battlefield_, I DO intend to continue with it, I am just currently in discussions with my old pal writer's block! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

"Would you like me to take a look at that?"

She jumped slightly when he spoke. For a split second the world seemed to stop as she felt him watch her.

"I...yes." She replied, holding her hand out for him to check. She wasn't quite sure what had made her agree. She was supposed to be keeping her distance. She'd _promised_ herself she would.

He stepped towards her, his eyes searching for hers. Nothing was said between the two as he gently took her hand. Her hand tingled as he held it, half from her graze the other from this new level of intimacy with this man. He was carefully stroking his thumb over the cut, relishing the trust she had in him. Without another thought, his lips found her palm.

Her breath caught, but she didn't move. She couldn't. As he lifted his head their eyes finally met.

"I'm sorry. That was unforgivable."

"Who is it who decides what is forgivable and unforgivable?" She heard herself reply.

"I think you know that better than I do."

And with that, she was brought back down to earth with an almighty bang. She was a _nun_. He was the parish doctor. This should not be happening. They both knew it. So why then, did neither want to move away?

"All I know," She began, trying to find the words. "Is that God's plan for me is less clear." She didn't know why she had admitted this to him. After all, it was down to him that she often found herself on her knees in the Chapel, praying with all her worth for a solution.

"Sister," He sighed as he watched her bow her head. He knew his feelings for her had changed. She was no longer a colleague, or even a friend to him. She was more, so much more. And he also knew her feelings for him were leading down the same path. His heart did a slight leap at the thought. There was only one problem though. They were equally very aware that she was not available to express her feelings for him.

But he had to make sure she felt that same as he did. He held her hand tighter in his right, as he cupped her cheek with his left. As she felt his hand touch her face she looked up, her eyes wide with shock, her lips parted slightly in confusion. Before her mind had time to register, his lips were on hers. It was wrong - the pair realised - but in that very moment neither cared.

Her heart was racing as her lips inadvertently danced with his. This - what she was feeling, experiencing - was perfection. Neither wanted their most intimate exchange to end. They had found each other, and he was afraid to let her go, for fear of them getting lost once more.

"Sister Bernadette! Doctor Turner!" Sister Evangelina was standing no more than six feet away from them, her face the picture of shock and anger. "What in Heaven's name do you think you're doing?!"

And with that, their little rendezvous was over.

* * *

**Any good? Should I continue? Any comments and criticism very much welcome! OH also, please follow me on Tumblr: turnadette . tumblr . com**

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I know it's been a few months and I apologise, but I suppose life has got in the way a bit. Also, my laptop completely died and so I've had no way of uploading this. Luckily, I got a new one yesterday, so updates will come a lot closer together now (hopefully!). I did have this chapter almost finished but lost it when my laptop broke, so I've had to rewrite this from scratch, and I'm very unhappy with it to be honest. I'm sorry it's so short. I may come back at a later stage and amend it (if I do, I'll put a wee author's note up!). Anyway, I hope someone still wants to read, and I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

The pair sprang apart at lightning speed. They had been caught. What was going to happen now?

The room was filled with a pregnant pause.

Sister Evangelina's darted between the two, unable to fathom what she had just witnessed. How could Sister Bernadette disgrace her vows like this, and how could Doctor Turner indulge himself in this way?! At least, she noted, they had the grace to seem genuinely embarrassed. "Well?"

Doctor Turner was the first to regain himself. "Sister Bernadette fell and cut her hand. I was just checking it over and - "

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor," Sister Evangelina began, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I didn't realise the standard practice for treating a grazed hand was mouth-to-mouth!" She raised an eyebrow at them both.

Doctor Turner sighed. He knew it was no good trying to explain himself, or to talk his way out of anything. Sister Evangelina had seen exactly what had been going on, so there was no use in attempting to hide it.

Another silence followed, as all three parties thought about what would happen now. After all, this could not go undealt with. Finally the older nun calmed herself enough to think.

"I think Doctor that you should get back to the fête. Your son has been wondering where you'd got to." Her gaze flickered quickly to the lowered face of the younger nun in front of her. "And I'm sure Sister Julienne will require a meeting later on." Her expression was stern, and Doctor Turner dared not to argue.

With a sideward glance at the small woman beside him who had remained silent, he pushed his hand through his hair and stepped out of the church hall.

A third icy quietness filled the small kitchen area.

Sister Evangelina's voice became quieter as she stared intently at her Sister in God. "I think Sister, you had better follow me." And with that, she made towards the doors of the hall.

Sister Bernadette didn't move for a second. Fear had begun to set in. What would Sister Julienne say when she found out? Would she be disappointed? Ashamed? Would she think it better to transfer Bernadette to another convent?

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before following Sister Evangelina.

* * *

**Well? Anyone still interested in this? Anyone want to comment? Please? :)**


End file.
